


Odd Pairings

by MyStarShine



Series: Warm ups [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: A Little Bit Of Crack, Attempt at Humor, Drinking, Iggy can't deal with his boyfriend's shenanigans sometimes, M/M, Ok Mostly crack, Post brotherhood but Pre game, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 23:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyStarShine/pseuds/MyStarShine
Summary: Ignis doesn't know how someone he cares for can have such poor taste. Noctis and Prompto aren't that concerned with what Ignis thinks, because cheap wine was great.





	Odd Pairings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allxthexwords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allxthexwords/gifts).



> Gift for my friend allxthexwords who was having a bad day.   
> It's a little pre-poly4 and just something fun

 

He found the two sitting on the couch entangled in one another. The controllers from their game were on their laps. Ignis was busy enough that he didn’t pay much attention to the hint of blue between them.

Noctis looked up from the screen. He was slumped against Prompto, his legs thrown over him. “Oh, Iggy,” Noctis said. His cheeks were flushed, and a smile tugged on his lips. It was a nice change from his usual quiet withdrawn demeanour. Ignis and Gladio hadn’t been sure about Prompto for some time. The pair ended up in so much trouble, but Prompto had been good for Noctis. He could restore some of the light back in Noct’s smile in a way that neither Gladio, nor himself had managed to over the years.

“Noct, Prompto,” Ignis nodded his head as he began to unload documents from his bag. “I brought some reports over. You don’t have to worry about them right this moment, highness, but please ensure you look at them before the weekend’s over,” he said.

Noctis frowned before he sat up, “I uh, I didn’t get that Specs,” Noctis said.

Ignis looked at him. His brow was furrowed, and it only took him a moment to figure out just what was going on. “Ah, I see. Isn’t it rather early to be drinking, Noct?”

“Prompto started it,” Noctis said loudly and Ignis sighed. All that was missing was an accusatory finger in Prompto’s face.

“You would buckle immediately under interrogation. Please do me a favour. If we ever commit a crime, don’t get caught,” Prompto said, clearly offended.

“Listen here Prompto, I would sell you out right now for a pizza,” Noctis said. He had started out the protest so strongly as if he had been offended only to end with something childish.

“How dare you! You know what? I lied earlier, I’m totally selling these photos to the press!” Prompto said before he shoved Noctis. They stared at each other for a moment before they both slumped down and giggled between them.

Ignis shook his head and he zipped his bag back up and placed it off to the side. “Please, do me the favour and do not commit any crimes. I’d hate to see how his Highness’ integrity hold up under duress, that and I would hate to be the one to untangle that scandal,” he would be the one to untangle it, “Do you require anything else, highness?”

Noctis looked down between he and Prompto and he lifted a hand to scratch at his chest that was dusted in a bloom of pink. “Oh, hey Wine Jug is empty, do you see the wine anywhere, Iggy?” Noctis shoved himself up onto his knees and he held up a cheap plastic water jug, the blue item Ignis had overlooked when he arrived.

“I beg your pardon? Did you just say, ‘wine jug,’ Noct?” Ignis couldn’t conceal the outrage in his voice as the oversized water bottle’s purpose came to light.

“Uh, yeah? He says I don’t listen,” Noctis turned to look at Prompto who snorted.

“Why, what’s up Ignis?” Prompto said as he sat up straight for the first time since Ignis walked in the door.

“You put your wine…in a plastic jug,” Ignis said quietly trying to process the information and would hate to admit that he simply couldn’t. “Yo-you uncultured, absolutely ill-bred heathen, Noctis,” Ignis said.

Noctis frowned and his head whipped to the side to share a look with Prompto. “Did Ignis just insult me? Why did my boyfriend insult me? Wait! I can’t be ill-bred I’m the prince!”

Prompto was giggling in his seat, “Oh man, no Noct, he totally did. Our ill-bred heathen of a Prince. It has a greaaat ring to it.”

“Shut up Prompto,” Noct shoved his face and Prompto fell back to the couch in another fit of laughter.

“Noct,” Ignis paused and he moved to push his glasses up his nose with a sigh. “Noct, I apologize. That was out of line,” beyond out of line, in fact. He wasn’t entirely sure what had come over him.

“Nonono, Ignis, it was great, you should do it more often,” Prompto said as he regained what composure he could in his slightly tipsy state.

“I don’t even get what the big deal is?” Noct was standing on one foot with one knee still on the couch and he held out his arms in question.

“A plastic jug, Noct,” Ignis reiterated as if that was all that needed to be said.

“A stroke of genius is what it was,” Prompto muttered before briefly turning his attention back to the game, opting to play instead.

“Lunacy, Prompto, it’s called Lunacy,” Ignis said.

“Look, Iggy. It holds more wine that way! For that matter it stays cold longer because there’s more of it and it’s sharable!” Prompto didn’t even look up from the screen.

“We got a different bottle than normal. It wasn’t resealable, and we couldn’t find a wine stopper or anything!”

 _Noct was the Prince! He could have asked for one!_ “Noctis, surely you’re aware that you’re the Crowned Prince. If you wanted a wine stopper, one could have been acquired for you,” Ignis tried.

“Whatever, it works. Let us live,” Noctis stood fully and started poking around looking for something.

“LET US LIVE,” Prompto yelled as he killed something on screen before he calmed down. “Besides, we tried. We went to the department store’n’everything. That’s where we found Wine Jug, our most treasured friend.”

“What he said,” Noctis said.

Ignis pinched the bridge of his nose before he looked around. The mess in the apartment wasn’t terrible. The only things left around were from the duo’s current adventure and some documents that Noctis had actually been working on. “Wine jug. I can’t believe the two of you,” He said. He knew that Noctis was actively ignoring him when he saw him roll his eyes while continuing to move things around in search of the wine bottle.

“You’re just jealous that I solved a problem without you,” Noctis muttered.

“Of course, my mistake, Noct. Why would it be anything else?” Ignis said when he found the wine exactly where he expected to, in the fridge. “Is this what you two are drinking?” horror was becoming a staple in his voice.

“You found it!” A smile spread across Noct’s face and Ignis fought the urge to smile fondly at the sight. There were more important things at hand.

“Yes. Even though it’s a terrible place to store wine, and you know it,” Ignis said.

“Yea, but you found it,” Noctis said and he walked over and reached for it.

“Noctis…this wine was 10 crown dollars.”

“Yeah, and?” Noctis frowned, his hand still out stretched and the blue jug in his other hand.

“The label is blush coloured!” He had not signed up for this when he woke that morning.

“Astrals, Ignis, just say it’s pink,” Noctis huffed.

 “10 dollars, Noct,” he said again.

“Iggy, my dude, we’re on a budget. We’ve gotta make due with what we got!” Prompto threw the controller down and shrugged.

“You’re the Prince, Noctis. You don’t have to make due. You could have the best wine in this entire city and you sully your taste buds with this…this whatever this is. I refuse to call it wine. You know your father has a collection. A lovely Sauvignon Blanc, perhaps with a barramundi dish? I could prepare that for you,” Ignis tried to reason with the pair.

“I really just want Pizza, Ignis,” Noctis frowned.

Ignis hands slowly dragged over his face and he let out a groan. “Noctis…you’re the prince,” he said for the third time that day.

“I am, and I order you to let me live,” Noctis said as he finally grabbed the wine from Ignis and worked on pouring the contents into the blue jug.

“It has a Moogle on it,” Ignis tried.

“What’s wrong with Moogles?” Prompto frowned walking up beside Noctis before heavily leaning on him.

“Yeah, Ignis?”

 “It’s cute, cheap, and delicious…like me,” Promtpo said with a grin.

Noctis pointed his thumb at Prompto with a nod. “Like him, well except for the cheap part,” He said.

Ignis stepped back and adjusted his tie just a bit. “Where have I gone wrong? Have I not done everything asked of me? How could someone I care for act in such an embarrassing manner?” Ignis asked to no one in particular.

Noctis leveled him with a stare. Held his gaze, then popped the spout on the bottle and took a large drink of wine just to spite him.

“I’m leaving now, Noctis. Don’t expect me to return,” He straightened and started to move toward the door of the apartment.

“Not even for breakfast tomorrow?” Noctis asked, with Prompto still hung over his shoulder.

“I’m sure you’re complex enough an individual to pour milk into cereal,” he said.

Prompto busted out laughing, “Your boyfriend is great, have I mentioned that before?”

“You’re both jerks, see if I share my wine Prom,” Noctis said before Ignis shut the door behind him blocking out the rest of the conversation.

Ignis took a moment to process what had just happened in there before he fished out his phone and dialed Gladio’s familiar number. “Hey, Iggy, what’s up?” he heard Gladio’s voice on the other end.

“Gladio…their wine. Gladio, it has a Moogle on it,” He rubbed his hand over his face as he began to walk down the hall on his way out of the apartment complex. Gladio had a reasonable head on his shoulders. They’d shared many a red and white wine before. Gladio would understand.

“Who, Noct? I love that shit. Hold on, I’ll be right over,” the phone line went dead.

Ignis threw his hands up in the air and gave up.

 

* * *

 

The next morning when Noctis woke up he had the slightest of headaches nipping at the back of his head and his mouth was a little dry. He looked over at Prompto’s side of the bed, but it seemed that he had already gotten up for his morning run. He yawned and stretched before he finally pulled himself out of bed and wandered down the hall.

True to his word, it seemed that Ignis hadn’t returned to prepare breakfast. That was fine, really. Noct knew how to make a simple breakfast, and how flustered Ignis had gotten at Prompto’s choice in wine from the day before was well worth the extra work. Noctis opened the fridge and stared inside for a long moment before he realized that there were boiled eggs sitting on the top shelf. He turned to look over his shoulder and saw a fresh loaf of baked bread there as well. He couldn’t help the smile pulled at the corner of his mouth. Ignis would come early just to boil him eggs. He was in the middle of making himself instant ramen to throw the eggs into when he noticed a glint of sunlight off something on the end of the counter. He walked closer and perched neatly in the middle was a crystal wine stopper. the top was crafted into a skull. Noct’s brows shot up when he picked it up to inspect it. It was beautiful. He admired it for a moment longer before he returned to making his breakfast.

 

* * *

 

 

The next time he had wine, he purposefully ignored the wine stopper just to see Ignis flustered once more.

The time after that, he and Prompto couldn’t find their blue wine jug. Ignis simply informed him that it had melted in the dishwasher before denying any intention of destroying it.

No one really believed him.

 

End.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you liked it. It would make my day.


End file.
